


Too Hot for the Holidays

by lookingforatardis



Series: Charmie Ficmas 2018 [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Flirting, M/M, Photography, flustered timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: Prompt: Armie is a firefighter and Timmy is the photographer hired to take this year's "sexy calendar" photos for the station.





	Too Hot for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to one of my anons on tumblr for this prompt. I'd like to thank the late 90s boy band christmas albums for being the soundtrack to this shitshow of a fic

Timmy had never done this before. Okay, he had done weird shoots before, and this technically wasn't his most revealing, but this was _different_ and he was _nervous_. He didn't even book the gig on purpose; he happened upon the chief, an old friend of his father's, and he'd asked him how his photography business was going. He told him about the firefighter's calendar they did every year for charity. _Too Hot For the Holidays_ , they called it. Timmy should have known he was walking into what was simultaneously his professional nightmare and personal dream come true.

He walks in and passes a few of the guys, heart already beating faster. He nods at them awkwardly and moves to start setting up. They were doing on-site photos today and some in studio tomorrow. He hadn't met most of the guys, but he recognized a few from functions he'd attended over the years with his family. The chief had this big holiday party every year and his family was usually invited. He finds the familiar faces help his nerves, but they also create new problems, namely the fact that while he's seen them in casual wear at parties, he's never seen these men dressed for _work_. In _suspenders_. In _gear_. Without _shirts._ He tries to keep his mind focused, definitely _does not_ allow it to wander to the way their pants fit. "You Timothée?" he hears, a deep voice shaking him from his thoughts. He nearly drops the flash head in his hand and has to scramble to keep the remote from scattering to the floor as he turns.

"Um," he blinks, staring up at the unfamiliar tall blond, a smirk starting to grow on the man's lips as his blue eyes observe Timmy's flushed features. "Uh, yeah. But it's Timmy," he manages, swallowing hard. His eyes dart down to the bare chest in front of him--a _big_ mistake-- and dart back up to the man's eyes. If he had more self-control, he probably wouldn't have licked his lips but, well, he's only human.

"Armie," the man says, smirking broadly now as he extends a hand. Timmy shakes it, tries not to focus on how it makes his ribs tingle and ears ring. "So. How do you want me?"

"W-what?" Timmy stutters, eyes widening. Armie glances over his shoulder briefly then smirks back down at Timmy as he moves to lean against the nearby firetruck.

"For the pictures," he nods to the camera. "Want my shirt back on?"

"No," Timmy shakes his head quickly before thinking better of it. "I mean, um, the calendar, it's usually better if, you know." He clears his throat and looks around. "I'm going to get some water," he mutters, turning and walking away for a reprieve from the Greek God staring at his ass as he walks away. He finds the chief and someone who's introduced to him as their PR volunteer, who proceeds to go over what they need for the calendar. Timmy nods and jots a few notes down and tries his best to not look back at the men, at _Armie_  specifically, who is still watching him when he isn't joking around with the guys. Not that Timmy notices…

He usually isn't this easily flustered, especially not during shoots. He's actually quite confident, finds it easy to lay on the charm in any situation, especially with men. Something about being surrounded by firefighters on their own turf, however, with the sole intention of taking sexy-calendar shots of them was making his body go haywire. It was uncharted territory for even him.

He regained his composure by some miracle as they began, finding it easier as time passed to slip back into his professional role. Until, of course, it became apparent that some of the guys were more photogenic than others and would likely be better suited in the front of the photos. Namely Armie. Armie needed to be in front. Timmy cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Armie, can you move up towards this side, here?" he gestures, pretending to examine the aperture to distract himself as Armie moved.

"This better for you?" Timmy glanced up and bit his lip when he saw Armie lounging near one of the other guys, just out of frame, an easy smile on his lips.

"You need to shift to your left." Armie does so, but not quite in the right way. "No, more like, back another foot then over a little more," Timmy tries to explain. Armie moves a little more and smiles back at Timmy expectantly. For a moment, Timmy contemplates the likelihood he's being difficult on purpose. "No, like," Timmy sighs and caves. He walks over and takes a deep breath as he tries to set Armie in place. He grabs his arm and pulls him towards the mark he wants him at and bites his lip to stop himself from saying or doing something stupid as he crouches down to force Armie to sit a certain way, nudging his legs to lay correctly. "Drape your arm," he says, voice tense, nodding at Armie without really looking at his eyes.

"Like this?" Armie asks quietly, placing his arm over his bent knee. Timmy nods and steps back to see if he's happy with him. Definitely _not_ because he can smell his cologne and it's making his heart pound painfully against his chest. Timmy nods, content, and stands to return to his camera. At the last moment, he turns back and reaches for Armie's hair to mess with it a little. He turns quickly and grabs his camera, desperate to forget the feel of his hair in his fingers, the slight gasp he heard from Armie at the content. "Okay, everyone look here," he says, voice less steady than he'd like.

It takes him longer than it typically does to set and reset for photos, Armie being impossible each time. Most of the other guys need some guidance, but Armie is the only one determined to make Timmy's job infinitely more complicated. He constantly has to return to him to shift his stance, move his arms, even shake his shoulders to get him to loosen up. By the end of the shoot, Timmy's spine has a layer of sweat down it, his heart aching from the constant speed with which it beats each time he has to get close to Armie, his fingers thrumming with energy at each moment of contact. Not to mention the way Armie was staring at him, that certainly didn't help matters.

"He's single," a voice offers as Timmy's packing up for the day. He glances up and squints at the guy in front of him. "Armie, I mean."

"Oh," Timmy breathes, uncertain of what to say.

"I'm Nick," the guy says. "We haven't technically met." Timmy hums in acknowledgement and tries to focus his mind at the task at hand. "Anyway. He's single. And clearly into you. Just so you know."

"Okay." Timmy knows it's useless to fight the blush spreading on his neck and cheeks at the realization that his attraction to Armie is far from hidden. "Thanks."

He leaves quickly, afraid to run into anyone else who may further complicate Timmy's ability to complete the calendar job. The following day, he was supposed to do single shots of each other the guys as well as a handful more composed group shots. Armie was on his roster for everything, and he couldn't risk making a fool of himself. Even if he was single. And watching him leave.

 

The next day, Timmy's in his element at his studio. It gives him more confidence when Armie walks in and approaches with an easy smile. "Shirt off today?" he asks as a means of greeting. Timmy bites his lip and tries not to smile, avoiding his gaze.

"Wait your turn," he says, glancing at his settings to double check everything is properly set for the lighting.

"I'm not a very good at that."

"Maybe you should learn the virtue of patience."

"Well, see. I'm not very virtuous, either," Armie says, leaning closer, causing Timmy's blood to warm all through his body. He clears his throat, mouth dry suddenly, as he stumbles where he stands, losing his balance when his gaze inadvertently shifts to Armie's lips without his conscious permission. It had been quite some time since he'd experienced someone so blatantly coming onto him like this. "Too far?" Armie teases quietly, his own eyes flicking down to Timmy's lips and back to his eyes.

"Take your shirt off, do whatever the fuck you want, just don't distract me from my other shots," Timmy manages, trying to take a deep breath. "And give me like, a three foot radius, Jesus," he mutters, running his hands through his hair before shooing him away.

"You're flustered," Armie notes. "Cute," he says, swaying forward.

" _Armie_ , radius," Timmy laughs, finding he can't bring himself to be embarrassed when it's so obvious how affected he is by how forward Armie is. Armie raises his hands and steps back with a smile, more genuine than Timmy thinks he's seen yet. It shifts suddenly to more of a smirk and Timmy braces himself.

"So shirt off is okay, you said?"

"God," Timmy chuckles, looking away. "Get away from me," he says.

"Hey," Armie grows serious, and it pulls Timmy's eyes back to him. "Am I really bothering you? I can stop, it's not a problem." Timmy bites his lip and assesses Armie's body language, thinking he's being genuine.

"No," Timmy whispers, eyes narrowing as he tries to hide a smile. "It's not bothering me. I'm just trying to work is all."

"Okay," Armie nods slowly at first, then with more confidence. "Got it," he winks, then turns to walk towards the rest of the firefighters.

For a while, Timmy is able to focus on the task at hand, namely headshots and full body shots of individual firefighters. When it's Armie's turn, he walks up to his mark and smirks at Timmy. "Okay, you going to work with me this time?" Timmy asks, his confidence blooming as some of the guys wander away from set, the amount of eyes on him lessening.

"I guess that depends on what you want," Armie smirks.

"Take your shirt off," Timmy says, forcing himself to stay calm by the sheer will of God. Armie chuckles and nods, taking it off slowly. Timmy takes advantage of it and snaps a few shots as he dresses down before shaking his head at him and directing him to stand near the Christmas tree they have set up. He has him grab the star and place it at the top, finding Armie easier to work with when he flirts back. The pictures are better, but Timmy is arguably far worse off for it. He has to discretely adjust himself by the time Armie saunters off the set with a nod in his direction, a careful step back, and a comment about not wanting to break his allowed radius. Timmy rolls his eyes and calls everyone back to do a few group shots, having his assistant reset the stage with different props.

Armie becomes a pain in the ass again, if only temporarily, just long enough for Timmy to have to go to him to move his arms this way and that way. For one shot, the men lean against one another on and around a couch. Armie's body is too long to have him sitting with the others, so Timmy makes him sit on the floor, his back against Nick's legs, his own legs extended in front of him. He has to move his body himself to get it into position, his cheeks red as Armie offers practically no help. "Stop being an ass," one of the guys laughs. "Give him a break, man."

"I'm just being a perfect subject," Armie feigns offense. Timmy rolls his eyes and places a hand on his thigh to turn one of his legs. Armie's eyes dart to his, the muscle under Timmy's hand clenching.

"Behave," Timmy mutters, invigorated by the sense of power he feels. The rest of the shoot goes smoothly, Armie following direction perfectly.

When it ends, Armie wanders over to him and lingers as he says goodbye to the others. "So."

"So," Timmy says, smiling as he looks through their shots.

"So I want to see you again." Timmy's eyebrows shoot up, though he isn't certain why he should be surprised at the forward nature of Armie's statement. "Soon, preferably. If you're okay with that."

"Eager?"

"Very." This makes Timmy blush and he finally puts his camera down to look at Armie. "You've been touching me all day," Armie says, as if it explains his answer.

"Hm. And you think I'll keep touching you?" Timmy asks, teasing just a little, his heart beating wildly at their proximity.

"Maybe," Armie nods. "It's a chance I can't pass up, you see." Armie moves closer. 

"And if I don't want to touch you?" Timmy muses, his eyes skimming down Armie's body.

"I can be patient."

"Since when?" Timmy laughs. "Mr. I'm not very virtuous," he rolls his eyes.

"It was mostly a joke. I'm not actually an asshole."

"That's good," Timmy nods, finding whatever confidence he has left and using it to make a power move. He stares at Armie's lips for a moment before smirking and grabbing his camera. "Because I have a rule." He wanders away from Armie to put it and a few reflectors away. "I don't let assholes fuck me, especially not on the first date," he says casually, his heart racing out of his chest, as he waits for a reaction, glancing back at Armie after a moment with a smirk. Armie shakes his head slowly.

"And here I was thinking I was going to corrupt you," I says, laughing softly. "Fuck."

"I can be done here in twenty," Timmy says, pushing his hair back. "But not if you're going to stand there and distract me."

Armie nods and looks around for his shirt. "Right… I'll um. I'll see you in twenty?"

Timmy smiles and nods, thinks to himself that Armie, too, is quite cute when flustered.

 

 


End file.
